


去想留在那的地方

by alesian



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Oliver, Chinese Language, Getting Back Together, I know some people don't like it but it's what will happen here, M/M, Mentioned OMC/Elio Perman, Mentioned OMC/Oliver, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Sorry I probably won't translate this into English
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesian/pseuds/alesian
Summary: 埃利奥读大学的最后一年，奥利弗回到了意大利。这是故事的开始。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文配对是埃利奥/奥利弗，斜线前后有意义，但大部分时间不会涉及成人内容  
> 背景基于电影，我没有阅读小说。由于不想输入时中英键盘频繁切换，文中人名全部采取中文音译的方式，或因翻译来源不同有差异。

“奥利弗七月会来咱们家短住一阵。”

“是说谁？”

塞缪尔从堆放在工作台上杂乱无序累成几座高塔的书中直起身，脸上的吃惊一闪而逝，原本特意躲闪的目光最终凝聚在埃利奥的身上，在几秒钟的沉默里有些显得意味深长。他食指伸进下巴处的络腮胡里随意抓弄了两下，在突然抬头看向自己的埃利奥面前耸了耸肩。

“我还是没能明白。”埃利奥抱着重新按类排序好的那摞简装书从新铺的地毯上站起来，打着赤脚行动：“你指今年过来的助手，还是谁？。”

“不，不是助手。”塞缪尔隔着桌子从对方那接过书，转过去将它们排布到身后的书架上：“因为你一开始说六月末会和同学去南意的朋友家住一个月，然后提早去博洛尼亚处理一些实习上的事情，时间刚好错开，我就一直没有提。可是你前两天说七月份还是会留在家里，我突然想起来这件事，觉得你应该提前知道。”

埃利奥上一次听到奥利弗的事还是借由那通光明节时打来，传达问候与订婚消息的长途电话。之后每年光明节，家里的电话还是会响起，但他没有向父母确认在那其中是否仍有奥利弗。除了家里的亲戚，也没有人特意询问是否能让埃利奥过来接听。

这算是双方无声签下的最终协议。

想念总会被时间掏空独留驱壳，也是时间把曾拥有的感情悄声无息地消化殆尽。他父亲说过的话得以应验。与奥利弗曾拥有的弥足珍贵，但他总有一天会失去这些。自奥利弗离开，埃利奥也难以避免地爱上过别人，那时他已经像所有经历成长的青少年一样，失去了义无反顾、懵懂冲动的勇气与动力。

那些真实发生过的隐秘之事，就像一个漫长清晰的梦境，从中醒来后环顾四周，既没有拥有过谁，也没有失去。埃利奥只是花费了更多时间意识到1983年夏天的结束，即使那年夏天本身漫长又平凡无奇。

“他要来意大利？”

“没错，是这样。奥利弗作为哥伦比亚大学与博洛尼亚大学间的交换讲师，来这工作一年。应该不会在咱们家住太久。听他说是机票已经定了没办法改签，但租的房子出了点意外，要多些时日才能空出来。”塞缪尔把另一张分类后的书籍目录交给了埃利奥：“于是我和他说可以先住到家里。”

埃利奥点点头，原本卷曲着不动的一绺头发在他发际线上方挣扎着，马上就要滑到额头前：“那好，到时提醒我把我的房间收拾一下。”之后，他偏头看了一眼墙上的钟表：“你介意我理完手上这些就先离开吗？我三点约了人。”

塞缪尔昨天午饭时提出将书房许久未动的书籍重新整理的计划，检查书页是否有发霉、破损的现象，顺便将它们有序列地放回书架上。这是一个大工程，需要花费数小时甚至几天的时间，埃利奥慷慨地提出帮助，但显然进度不如预期。

“当然不介意，剩下的我可以自己处理。”

食指与中指间夹着塞缪尔给他的那页纸，艾里奥埋头走回地毯上那些堆积成山的书。他坐下时不小心坐上了其中一本，被尖锐的书角硌痛屁股。那是萨瓦多尔·夸西莫多的抒情诗集，封皮上的标题是行奶油色的意大利体字母，连起来读作《日复一日》。

他漫不经心地摆弄起书页，刚好翻到其中一首名为《海涛》的诗。

 

玛琪亚和埃利奥约定在广场那家吧里碰头，这是两人相隔半年第一次相见。出乎朋友们的意料，她去年的寒假和今年的复活节假期都没有回来。他们猜想这和玛琪亚瞒着父母私自转学有关系，家里人因为这件事，和她的关系自那之后僵持不下。然而猜想归猜想，玛琪亚和父母闹翻的真正原因只有奇亚拉一个人清楚，而奇亚拉逢人问起都坚持保密。

埃利奥和所有人知道的一样多：玛琪亚大学择校的时候因为父母希望她离家近些而做了妥协，去年，玛琪亚突然从莫德那转学去了罗马。她之后在信中、电话里谈论起罗马的时候，字里行间总是轻易显露出热情和希望，与先前时有时无的郁郁寡欢大相径庭。

无论别人对玛琪亚的这次叛逆如何评价，转学于她个人而言是无疑的好事。埃利奥事后甚至在心中隐约羡慕对方。他除了在收到大学录取通知书无所事事等待开学的那段时间里，再没对什么事情有过那么强烈的确信和向往了。

离家去外地读大学的这几年，市中心新开了几家商店，连带广场上的人流量增多。埃利奥到广场时正好三点，由于许多店仍在午休歇业的状态，街上相较空旷。他用手腕上的手表确认了一下时间，熟门熟路走进“三十七”里面。“三十七”是个白天喝咖啡晚上喝餐前酒的地方，因为店里的墙上装了一个大寸的电视，世界杯期间也有很多人聚在这看球赛。其余时间来的人就少些，因为咖啡比别的店里贵，晚上供应的小食又硬又咸，嚼着像盐块。埃利奥和店主见过几次，那一阵奇亚拉在这里打工，他们喜欢在点单的时候戏弄她，但是再之后几乎没有来过。

玛琪亚穿了件当季流行款式的裙子，倚在吧台上和吧台后在这工作的女孩聊得火热，听着像是和电影明星有关的话题。埃利奥穿着一双经常穿在脚上的网球鞋，脚步声很轻，但她俩用余光注意到了他，同时停了下来。

“我的朋友来了。谢谢你陪我打发时间，再见。”玛琪亚从包里掏出钱包，数出三个铜币留在吧台上，然后朝埃利奥挥了挥手。女孩回应了告别，在埃利奥和玛琪亚背过身后低下头继续擦起杯子，又把干净的一个个摞起来堆放到咖啡机旁边。

埃利奥的视线在女孩身上徘徊了一阵，总觉得自己在哪里见过对方。他向朝自己走过来的玛琪亚张开双臂，两人在门口短暂地拥抱，从店里走了出去。“很高兴你今年终于加入我们了，”他的手在自己的朋友肩上轻轻拍了拍：“我们都很想念你。”

玛琪亚偏头看了一眼埃利奥：“你是不是又长高了？”

“我妈妈也这么说。这种事我自己又感觉不出来。”埃利奥把双手插进自己灰色休闲短裤的口袋里，手指在里面串着钥匙的钥匙环上拨弄。玛琪亚听到他的话，用力在他的小臂上拍了一下：“你这个怪物，绝对是长高了。”

埃利奥现在已经比意大利北部大多数男性高了，如果去了意大利最南部，仅凭身高可以在人群中更加显眼。他青少年时期的朋友大多数都得仰视着看他，这样的场景有时会令他在心中愉悦不已。回忆起朋友因为身高差异而取给他的种种绰号，埃利奥突然想起奥利弗要回来的事。

这颇古怪又惊奇，在遇见那么多人之后，奥利弗仍然是他认识的人中最高的那个。而每一次奥利弗回到埃利奥的脑海，随之而来的又不仅仅是某件事或一段回忆。

“你在想什么？”奇亚拉问他。

埃利奥的目光不由自主跟随着从广场上骑自行车疾行而过的两个青少年：“我在想奥利弗。”

“你仍然把他供奉在神坛上吗？”埃利奥突然停下脚步，面露诧异，停留在奇亚拉身上的视线只能被解读为不赞同。奇亚拉摇了摇头：“别那么严厉地看我，我可能描述地夸张了一些。但是，毕竟这么久过去了，你还是会时不时出神想起他。”

“奥利弗是特别的。”这是埃利奥能够给出的唯一解释。

他知道奥利弗其实并没有什么特别之处，埃利奥和奥利弗都是世间再平凡不过的人——出生，成长，先是为学业忙碌，再忙于工作，有朝一日结婚、生子，接着老去、死亡。那是最后的最后了。奥利弗只是在芸芸众生按部就班的必做之事上目前总领先一步。但即使他人生中的大部分时间都没有想起过奥利弗，每当对方的样子出现在脑海里，埃利奥在第一时间体会到的情感，总是令埃利奥认为奥利弗如此与众不同。

“奥利弗过段时间会来我家住上一阵，我爸爸今天告诉我的。”他们重新走动起来，在路上像往常那样一边聊天一遍闲晃，走着走着，埃利奥突然感觉自己的手臂被拽了一下，一只手搭上他的肩头。玛利亚眉头微微挤皱，目光在他脸上几乎像是有目的般地搜寻，过了一会，她放在埃利奥身上的手收了回来，垂回身侧。

埃利奥突然感到紧张：“怎么了？”

“即使你已经不爱他，也一点都不妨碍你喜欢他，是不是？”玛琪亚语气平淡，冷静地讲述自己所得知的真相。埃利奥把奥利弗订婚的消息告诉过玛琪亚，即将回来的奥利弗应该已经彻彻底底属于别人，他很感谢朋友没有选择在此时提起这个事实，言语中也没有袒露任何谴责自己的念头。

可是奥利弗自己就是个讨人喜欢的存在，能影响这一点的事情世间少有，既然朋友们和父母中都不缺少喜欢奥利弗的人，埃利奥喜欢他也并没有什么不寻常。但玛琪亚还是有地方说错了。只是在奥利弗真真切切站在对面之前，埃利奥仅凭自己无法确认对方到底说错多少，这令他缺乏纠正对方的底气。也许，即使是这么多年过去，喜欢仍不足以诠释他对奥利弗的感情——当其他人说这就是爱的时候，埃利奥无需考量便会信以为真。

但是埃利奥不怕自己会重蹈覆辙，他只有一个秘密，那就是他永远都爱奥利弗。可若是即将回来的奥利弗已经与记忆中的人截然相反，那才是他的遗憾，他的噩梦，他的骨中刺，令他从头到脚感到寒冷与恶心；他们都不再值得彼此的珍惜，那才会让他落荒而逃。


	2. Chapter 2

二

奥利弗的飞机在马尔彭萨机场降落，结束了旅程至此的顺利无阻。他们上午看报纸的时候才在版面上不起眼的角落发现对方抵达米兰的日子，正好是全市交通大罢工的第二天。

塞缪尔给负责管理机场大巴的公司致电，得到了当天服务一切照常的消息，这意味奥利弗仍然可以通过公众交通抵达中央火车站，但在安奈拉的提醒下，塞缪尔恍然醒悟：从米兰中央火车站开始的路程才是真正的问题。他们联络了该火车站的售票处，对方的回复是罢工期间售票关闭，铁道线路停止运营。这在意大利并不是什么新鲜事，多数人仍然能从中继续步调安逸的生活，但对于在本地没有合法驾驶证件的异乡人来说无疑成为了麻烦。

埃利奥回家的时候并不知道这些。

他的自行车在星期六被偷了，只剩下一个前轮和套在上面完好无损的保险锁。虽然对找回并不抱太多希望，最终还是决定去警察局报失，结束后再回家已经十一点。埃利奥进门的时候，耳机里紧急贷款银行对玛尔塔的呼唤正进行到高潮，盖过了父母谈话中的具体内容。安奈拉留意到他从客厅经过，提高音量叫他：“埃利奥！亲爱的，从米兰到克雷玛，除了火车还有没有别的办法？”

埃利奥把耳机摘下来挂到脖子上，转身回到客厅门口，朝里面探进脑袋：“这我不知道。我们不是一直都自己开车往返吗？”余光注意到对方走进客厅，安奈拉向塞缪尔提议：“也许我们应该去接奥利弗。”

“我记得他的航班是下午两点到米兰。”塞缪尔看了一眼墙上的钟表：“从这到米兰起码要三个小时，我们会错过他的。奥利弗到了火车站发现火车不开应该会用那的电话联络咱们，也许我们应该去那里找他，这样的话……”看见妻子摇了摇头，他停下来，等待对方开口：“如果他直接离开火车站了呢？”

“我开车去接奥利弗。”埃利奥突然插入对话。

他又补充内容，重复了一遍：“我是说，我可以去接奥利弗。如果他打电话联系家里，告诉他在火车站正门口等我？”埃利奥沙发后弯身前倾，两个手肘支撑在沙发的靠背上。他挑眉看向父母，在两人流露出惊讶和质疑的目光下内心隐隐慌张。埃利奥紧接着直起上身，变换身体的重心：“我前年就拿到驾照了，这又不会是我第一次开车。”

“那么，为什么不干脆让我去？”这次，挑眉的人变成了塞缪尔。仍然放松的身体肌肉显示出他对埃利奥的话并无抵触情绪，至少这一点令人宽慰。然而，安奈拉脸上的表情难以解读，像是她心中有多种情绪混杂起来，对究竟该选用哪种难以抉择。

埃利奥对他们的心中所想一清二楚：“不是你们想象的那样。”为了化解疑虑，他把手举至胸前，掌心冲着父母：“我不希望晚饭变得尴尬，想在他住进来之前事先确认我们可以和平相处，毕竟我们很久没见过面了。真的只是这样。”

这不是谎言，也不是全部的真相。他几乎和父母无话不谈，却不希望自己和奥利弗重逢时有两人在场。尽管不是惊天动地的大事，对埃利奥来说，还是过于私密。假如他拥有将奥利弗再次纳入眼中的机会，最好包括奥利弗在内，包括自己在内，没有任何人能够看见那一瞬间发生的时候，埃利奥的脸上究竟有着什么样的表情。

 

主动请缨是一回事，需要实施终归还要塞缪尔的同意与协助，因为车是塞缪尔的，埃利奥自己打工赚来的钱在补贴房租后远不够他购买一辆二手车。在把车钥匙递给埃利奥的时候，塞缪尔另一只手拍了拍他的肩膀。两人不知不觉把安奈拉夹在中间，她微微仰头，迅速在埃利奥的下巴上亲了一下，叮嘱他即使是在公路上也不要开得太快。

为赶时间，埃利奥马上就得动身。

他多少有些紧张，需要做些心理准备，但超过三小时的车程意味着在这方面至少时间充足。他离家时穿的还是那件早上出门前匆忙套上，明显被洗掉色了的上衣，此外还有一条连续穿了三天的宽腿牛仔短裤。脚上那双帆布鞋倒是前些日子刚刚买的，但鞋底侧边已经沾上了河畔的泥土。他没有回屋更换，不想让自己过于郑重其事。

汽车的引擎在埃利奥上车后很快发动起来，他踩下油门，右手摸了摸被亲过的皮肤，感到指尖有些扎手。父母的身影很快从后视镜中消失，埃利奥偏头看了看镜子里的自己，发现不凑得太近的情况下，并不容易看到自己的胡茬。

他对是否要在脸上重新留些胡子作为造型这件事上仍然拿不定主意。

埃利奥在学期的最后四个月里都留着胡子。起初仅是因为日程忙碌，他毫无功夫纠结自己的形象。等到他稍微有了闲暇，又已经习惯了这种偷懒，于是胡子就被留了下来，每周大约要修剪个一、两次。尽管塞缪尔和他的室友觉得埃利奥的新造型很有意思，但安奈拉态度坚决，要求他“必须尽最快的速度把这惨不忍睹的异象摆脱”。

他往后拖延了两天才把脸上多余的毛发刮得一干二净。看到镜子里的脸年轻起来，想象中的失落并未显露端倪。

这个暑假结束之后，就是埃利奥理论上在大学的最后一年。他只剩下四十八个学分，修完就能提前毕业，但时有时无的焦躁感令他想要尽可能地减缓步调。与此同时，他无法确切描述自己到底被什么拖累，也不愿和任何人谈论这些。新形象或许能够成为一个好兆头，可若是真的想让胡子回来，安奈拉那边应该难以被劝服。

奥利弗也未必能够接受他有络腮胡的样子。除此之外，埃利奥也难确定对方是否仍能接受现在的自己。

现在的他不能算是全然成熟，也难以被描述为青涩，没有了十六七岁时对未来的确信无疑，也没有成年人被社会磨练出的孤勇。他追赶着当年的奥利弗，追寻着一个消失的幻影。在意识到烦恼之事越来越复杂的瞬间，埃利奥能够站在与奥利弗相差无几的位置，理解对方在自以为不被察觉时，双眼究竟在注视什么。

埃利奥始终记得那样的奥利弗，他看着埃利奥，灵魂又像到了别处，他就在埃利奥身边，却同时拥有了冷静、沉默与孤独，就像在说：真正令他动摇的，是埃利奥本身，是他所代表的一些东西；埃利奥的存在，让奥利弗必须约束自己，时刻保持清醒。

他知道这一切只是猜测，既想要真正的答案，又想保护奥利弗的秘密。画地为牢的代价是他即使失去了奥利弗，仍然执着于独自揣摩。

这并不完全是坏事，也绝非好事一桩。

 

停车位不足在意大利是个棘手的问题，但解决方式却格外简单。埃利奥在停车习惯上遵循了大多数意大利人的习惯，他在离火车站足够近的马路边上找了个空位，为车熄火，然后祈祷今天不是交通道路警察这个月决定认真上班的那天。

埃利奥在第二遍环顾四周时才发现奥利弗。对方不知何故把头发染成了深棕色，旁边立着两个最大尺寸的行李箱，身上穿着一件左肩处带有古怪图案的白色短袖衬衫，站在地中海气候艳阳天里宝贵的阴影里，手持迅速融化的冰淇淋。

五秒之后，他对已经沾满冰淇淋的手指厌恶地皱起眉。

挥动的手臂毫无回应，让埃利奥意识到对方究竟有多自顾不暇。埃利奥忍住笑意和紧张，双手插进裤子两侧的口袋里翻找，最后掏出一条方格纹路的手帕。这并不是他的所有物，前天和朋友们出去玩，奇亚拉为对贾科莫迟到四十多分钟的事小施惩戒，把贾科莫因为起身买烟而掉落的手帕偷偷藏到了他身上。

他可以下次见到贾科莫的时候，再为即将发生的事情道歉。

奥利弗在短暂的时间里解决了剩下的冰淇淋，接着将手指放到了嘴里，试图将上面还未干涸的液体舔掉。他的速度很快，仿佛对此经验颇深。

发现对方还是没有看见自己，埃利奥悄声走近，把叠好的手帕举到奥利弗面前：“冰淇淋好吃吗？”。

如同被雷电击中，奥利弗瑟缩一下，把手指从嘴里拿出来，迅速抬起头。完全没有预料到对方的反应，埃利奥本能地后退半步，在对方的沉默中，突然感觉自己的开场白愚蠢至极：“你可以用这个擦擦手。”

他再次把手帕递到对方面前。

“好吃，至少是拿在手里的前五十秒里。”从最初的震惊中缓和过来，奥利弗接过手帕，用力擦拭起每根手指间的指缝：“接着就变成了接连不断的麻烦。”他突然转换话题：“我下火车后往你家里打电话，想要告诉你父母我会在这里找家旅馆住到罢工结束，但他们说你已经在来这的路上了。其实你大可不必跑这一趟的，帕尔曼博士已经好心邀请我暂时住在你家，我不希望再给你们多添麻烦。”

“别这么说。等你看见今天晚上的餐桌，就会明白我妈妈对整件事有多么兴奋，相信我爸爸也同样如此。”如果不是恐于后果，埃利奥还想说他想念奥利弗。他把奥利弗引向停车的地方，协力把行李放进后备箱，这些都结束后，他们面对面站着，双方欲言又止。

这样对彼此不知从何说起的事情从未发生过。

埃利奥看着奥利弗把双手放在腰上，低着头变换身体的重心，正当他想问奥利弗这些年过得怎么样时，发现对方身上的图案并非图案：“你的衣服怎么了？”

“空乘人员在把咖啡递给我旁边的乘客时，飞机遇上气流，摇晃得厉害。”奥利弗耸了一下肩，看上去闷闷不乐，仍然对此懊恼。

埃利奥抬手揉了揉对方的左肩：“等我们到家之后，一切都会好起来的。”听到这句话，奥利弗的视线与他短暂地交汇，僵硬的浅笑与避开的视线同时发生。埃利奥对接下来应该说的话毫无线索，考虑到许久未联络的现实，陌生感必然存在，但唯到此时此刻，才真正感受到时间是被多么粗暴地撕裂。

你究竟在期望什么？埃利奥在心中质问自己。但是奥利弗让两人的手轻轻碰了一下，触感转瞬即逝，夺走了他的呼吸。

“我想念你。”奥利弗轻声承认：“这完全不是我想象中与你重逢的场景。我穿了一件被泼了咖啡的白衬衫，手上沾满了冰淇淋，看起来像是一个彻头彻尾的蠢货。”

然而埃利奥甚至无法理解奥利弗的话，也不愿琢磨其中的逻辑。假如奥利弗允许，他愿意在众目睽睽下亲吻奥利弗，然后在口哨声或是骂声中带着对方逃回家里；假如奥利弗想念自己，那是件再好不过的事，因为他的想念只多不少，唯一的遗憾是他不能再沿用从前的方式证明给对方。我也想念你，他在心中重复了两遍，能感到每一个词在自己舌尖上的重量，他又停顿了两秒，才确信自己能毫无沙哑地将这句话完整地表达。

“如果能让你好过一点，我坦白自己左脚的袜子上有一个巨大的洞。”最终，是奥利弗低沉的笑声给了他更多的勇气：“我也想念你。没有任何事能改变这一点。”

奥利弗并不属于自己，自己也不再属于奥利弗。埃利奥并不期待话语能改变任何事实，也不奢望一切都在这之后顺利无阻、如愿以偿。但是，奥利弗脸上的表情明显起了变化，他能感受到对方眼中的阴郁悄声消散，呈现出闪亮温润的幽蓝。那其中流淌着的情绪，让奥利弗的眼睛比记忆中的任何时刻更像海洋。

埃利奥记得这些情绪，它们作为他自身执念的中心，和双眼的主人一起回来了。唯一的区别，是奥利弗这次没有躲避埃利奥的视线，而是选择与埃利奥的目光交融。他们都看到了更多，但却在能确切捕捉前失去了追逐的对象。可是，真正令埃利奥在意的，是某一瞬间，他的灵魂站在未经之所的边缘，近在咫尺的真相憾然交错。

“我可能得在车上先睡一觉。” 眨眼之间，奥利弗的灵魂重新回到了身体里，被困意束缚在地。他的脸色的确称不上好，眼皮微微肿胀，眼圈明显发青。长途旅行夺走了他的兴致，除去这些，再难察觉其它异样：“相信这次我至少能坚持到吃完晚餐。”

不足十分钟，奥利弗在两人毫无主题的对话间渐渐睡着。埃利奥偏头观察对方的睡脸，急于为胸中饱胀的情感赋予姓名。


End file.
